


The Seeds of Her Trust

by charcolove (charcolor)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/F, Gags, Smut, Strap-Ons, will i ever write smut about anyone else?? Mayhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolove
Summary: To showcase her trust and love, Maika gets blindfolded and gagged and lets Flower do whatever she pleases.





	The Seeds of Her Trust

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my gf making me horny

"Get on your hands and knees."

Flower's command was stern and simple. No context, no explanation. Maika didn't need any of that to willingly obey. She tried to keep a straight face as she waited for the next instruction.

"Now stay right where you are. I have a surprise."

Maika felt nimble fingers slip through her panties and pull them gently down to her knees, already quaking for the satisfaction. She felt her desire growing, with no restraint, despite Maika's attempts to contain herself.

"Don't get so worked up." Maika could hear the smirk through Flower's sultry murmur. "You won't be able to enjoy it if you waste your cum on something this small."

Maika's whole body clenched as she felt the fingers grip her ass cheeks and spread them.

"Maika..." Flower had leaned over for a moment to whisper in her ear, sending sparks through her, then back to her initial position. "You're easy to please. Or am I just really,  _really_ good at making you wet?"

Maika mumbled, knowing her ball gag wouldn't allow her to express anything in words. She was fine with that. Flower had insisted in the past that there was nothing Maika could say that would turn her off, but it was still something she feared. Besides, just being restricted to mumbling and squealing somehow got her that much closer to climaxing.

"Well..." Flower chuckled. "You're really good at making  _me_ wet, too, angel."

And Maika _howled_ , her pussy starting to throb intensely, her legs shaking with adrenaline, when she felt the dildo enter her anus.

Flower's hands glided along Maika's sides, her back, her chest, briefly trailing over her pussy before firmly being placed back on her ass, all while that thing pushed slowly in and out, in and out, in and out, pumping Maika's blood full of passionate fire as her heartbeat pulsed in her ears and her fingers dug into the floor and her cum threatened to flood out from her desperate cunt.

Maika couldn't help crying for more, more, please, harder, faster, more, more, even knowing she was doing no more than squealing incoherently from her gagged, drooling mouth. But Flower knew her, Flower knew, and she said, "You're doing wonderful, angel," and she granted Maika's wish.

More, more, everything in her was burning, her cum throbbing violently, her moan scraping through her mouth, her ears flooded with the thoughts of please, please, more, more, so close, so close, more, more, don't stop, don't ever stop, Flower, Flower, Flower...

And then, penetrating the cloud of silenced pleading and begging and wanting, Flower's blessing: "Scream my name. And cum on my floor."

And it poured out, sweet, salty, sticky cum, flowing out from Maika, released, freed, trickling down her thighs like honey, and with the release of her cum came Maika's screaming of Flower's name, over and over as she felt it pull out and she collapsed in her puddle and Flower holding her thighs so dearly, Flower, Flower, Flower, Flower...

* * *

Maika had been so overwhelmed, apparently, that she'd needed to lean on Flower on the way to the bathroom. And once they lay down in bed together, Maika in white lacy panties and Flower in a dark purple thong, Maika fell asleep almost instantly.

"Oh, Maika," Flower murmured, caressing Maika's soft, warm breasts tenderly, and sighing in satisfaction. "Thank you..."

She rested her head against Maika's chest, feeling the cool breeze of her deep exhales through her hair.

Flower would never feel this way for anyone but Maika. Not this sort of appreciation for every little thing about her, not this sort of warmth in her presence, not this sort of deep, deep love and trust they had for each other.

Especially when Maika blinded and gagged herself, with the explanation of "it makes us both wet, and I want the best for us both!" Especially when Maika had said sincerely, "If you stick that strap cock in me, I'll cum everywhere, I promise!" Especially when Maika's love ran through her body, and Flower's ran through her own, planted like seeds inside Maika through the cock into the soil of her anus.

...actually, it was a lot less romantic when putting it that way, but the point is, Flower loved and cherished Maika more than anything in the eternal universe.


End file.
